winter sleep
by yubababa
Summary: winter sleep its my second story since i know you guys hated my other one. in winter another girl yet simply beautiful appears before the only uchiha
1. Chapter 1

_it keeps coming back to me _

_I remember this pain_

_It spreads across my eyes _

_Every thing is dull _

_Flash back:_

_She saw a little girl with the hair of color pink … crying because she lost some thing precious; there she said "why do you cry dear?" _

_5yr old sakura looked up and said "I lost something precious to me" _

"_What is it that you lost" she said … _

"_I have lost every thing, friend's family and my feelings" sakura said as tears fell through her eyes _

"_I'll help you find what is lost" she said "you can call me Freya" she said _

"_I'm haruno sakura you can call me sakura" sakura said. _

_At that moment sakura felt a little needed a little loved…… when she first met Freya._

_End of flashback_

But now… Despite her past ….. 

She was a very beautiful woman an amazing one with such a great talent.

There she was again she sat in a dark room as her pink silky locks were slowly falling behind the sofa and all around spreading around her as she sat, lost in her thoughts also lost in despair… in the dark room was a huge window it was enormous and it showed her the view of people … doing different things as she sat… 

_Every one's smiling they're smiling _

_It pushes me far far away _

_I can't understand _

_Everything is blue_

She wore a silky lavender dress that reached her feet and touched the floor as she walked. 

Her talent was one of a kind … they told her each time she was about to go on stage. 

But to her was it really that special she wondered … she always stood whenever it snowed and wondered the same thing over and over again… 

Just then- "haruno-sama" said one of her maids … 

"What is it?" she said one of her maids said "mistress is calling you" she suddenly realized who mistress was. Then she said "ok" 

Yes she was rich but did that made her happy? Was being rich all she wanted in her life and being famous? Was all this fame and fortune worth it no was all this worth what she wanted? 

As she walked down in to the humongous living room she saw her standing…Freya near the fire place staring out the window… 

"Yes; what is it?" sakura said then Freya replied "today you are going to be performing at uchiha manor, at their youngest son's dancing ball understood" 

"Yes but-' Freya cut her of by saying "you have a great talent that's why we chose you; and because of that you'll perform got it?" 

"Yes" sakura said with a lost look in her eyes. 

Then Freya said "the dance ball is tonight; you have 5 hours to get ready so take your time and look your best and besides right now you have plenty if time to decide what you are going to sing plus come down these stairs at exact 9:30 ok?"

"Yes" sakura said and looked out side the window herself sand saw the sun setting down and glanced at the clock it was only 6:30.

Then she went back in to her darkness. 

She sat in her dark room thinking the same thing that Freya had said '**you have great talent that's why we chose you' **she sat at the edge o her bed thinking constantly what that last phrase _'that's why we chose you'_

But the darkness kept her quite as always. 

**At the uchiha manor**

Sasuke uchiha sat quietly at the edge of his bed in his 'blue' room; when he was called down by his mom mikoto uchiha. 

His mom had called him to inform that he was having a dancing ball because it was Christmas and so-called 'guests' were coming over. In his 'hn' language they were all bitches. 

And another bad problem was his mom wasn't canceling the party, because itachi was in love with himself so bad that he ram away leaving sasuke in this mess. 

'Touché' he thought. 

Then he glanced at the clock it was 9:15 and he thought 'great just great' because naruto the dope was about to come over and- speak of the devil he did.

"Hello sasuke-teme-icebitch" naruto said and barged in his mansion and in to his room sasuke got ticked of and said "you moron it's like 25 minutes before the actual ball" 

"I know" naruto said sasuke said "then why are you here?" 

"Well I'm here because I figured you take all the hot girls and well I want to get some hot girls too so I came early." "Since when did you get smart and P.S gets lost." Sasuke said sounding all cool. "Gee teme you are such a demanding bitch" sasuke ignored him and glanced at the clock it was like 9:25. Yes sasuke was mad. He kicked naruto out of his room. He had like 5 minutes to get ready and get his butt down there before his mom kicks him out. 

He started with looking out the window 'shit' he thought guests were already coming in. it took him less than 5 minutes to get ready put mousse / gel on his chicken butt hair. Then he took out an onyx suite with a white shirt and a black tie. He put on a lavish fragrance was the finishing touch that made him look all hot and sexy. 

Except the fact that he was sexy. 

But then he always thought that naruto was such a petty kid. 

**At the haruno mansion**

The petite girl finally stood up from her bed and looked in her colossal closet full of lavish sexy dresses. She looked over them then gave up because she couldn't find any thing then one of her maids helped her took out this sexy lavish dress that was pink and strapless it was delicate and simply with an inspiration of an angle when she wore that dress. It had glittery swirls on it and she really did look like an angel but without wings.

That's how frail she was. 

After that she walked down the stairs just as instructed, then Freya glanced at her and said "my my you look very lavish dear just as I have wanted." "but wait there's something you must wear my darling" she took out a box inside the box there was a delicate necklace it had a shape of a heart and there were two letter "s" on it and the letter "s" were surrounded by diamonds. It was really delicate. Then she walked over to sakura and put the necklace around her neck and said "It's my present for you" then sakura said "thank you" and then Freya ordered the maids to take sakura out towards the lavish limo. 

**At the ball**

Then after 30 minutes sakura arrived at the uchiha mansion. 

Her driver opened the door for her. She walked out. The pot light was on her because she was the sexiest women to walk the uchiha mansion. Then Mrs. Uchiha came [sasuke's mom] she came and said "you must be sakura-chan the singer of this ball" and sakura said "that's right" then they walked in side the uchiha mansion the mansion was a little like her own. As usual all the girls were surrounding sasuke. 

After a while sasuke and naruto ditched them. Then naruto said "icebitch lookie lookie another hottie" then sasuke looked over to what he was pointing at immediately he knew she was different then the others. 

Naruto said "ooh god I so want her for a girlfriend" then sasuke popped his fantasy by saying "don't you have hinata to look at and running away from neji if you hurt her? He said with a questioning look on his face. "Yea icebitch" he said the minute he said icebitch sasuke punched him and threw him down the patio they were standing on. 

The entire ball sasuke's eyes were on the pink haired female with emerald eyes and a beautiful figure as she took her place on the stage.

Sakura started to sing: 

**Winter sleep **

_It keeps coming back to me _

_I remember this pain _

_It spreads across my eyes_

_Every thing is dull_

_Every one is smiling they're smiling _

_It pushes me far far away _

_I can't understand _

_Every thing is blue_

_Can you hear out there?_

_Will you hold me now hold me now my frozen heart _

_I'm gazing across the distance and _

_I feel everything pass through me _

_I can't be alone right now_

_Will you hold me now hold me now my frozen_

_I'm lost in a deep winter sleep _

_I can't seem to find my way out here alone _

_Can you wake me?_

_I know when I let it in _

_It hides love from this moment _

_So I guard it close _

_I watch the moves it makes_

_But it gets me, but it gets me _

_I wish I could understand how I _

_Could make it disappear, make it disappear _

_Anyone out there hear me now?_

_Will you hold me now hold me now my frozen heart_

_Kiss my lips and my be you can take me to your world for now_

_I can't be alone right now _

_Will you hold me now hold me now my frozen heart_

_Please make it all go away _

_Am I ever gonna feel my self again?_

_I hope I will_

_Will you hold me now hold me now my frozen heart _

_I'm gazing across the distance and _

_I feel everything pass through me _

_I can't be alone right now_

_Will you hold me now hold me now my frozen_

_I'm lost in a deep winter sleep _

_I can't seem to find my way out here alone _

_Can you wake me?_

And the song ends. 

Her greatest talent was to sing to sing for her people.

And of course her love.

At that time the uchiha fell in love without ever noticing it. 

the lyrics to the song " winter sleep" by Olivia Lufkin [ the song in the beginning and the song sakura sang at the uchiha manor]

Petty: stupid or unnecessary requests.

Colossal: something huge.

Lavish: something expensive and luxurious.

the entire lyrics to the song "winter sleep" by Olivia Lufkin.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all special thanks to :**

**Cool44 **

**Because of her I'm able to put up a new chappie for 'winter sleep' thank you Cool44 for being the first person to review and reading my second story 'winter sleep' so arigato!!! **

So in the very same dance ball in which the uchiha stood staring / glaring at naruto uzumaki the idiotic best friend of the uchiha sasuke; in fact it was hard to believe naruto the idiot was sasuke's best friend.

He was glaring because naruto was dancing like a retarded bitch. Which is what naruto was doing before shoving naruto of the patio and in to the middle of the dancing couples.

Despite that sasuke's interest was taking place somewhere in his own party but in a certain pink haired girl who he hadn't heard of ever before.

**Some where in the Haruno mansion… **

Freya somewhat seemed to be talking to her self but she actually wasn't she was talking to her only maid who knew about what was going on and the real identities of sasuke and sakura . Of course Freya knew too. So they were talking…

"what's going to happen if we don't get them back in time?" asked manami the maid Freya was talking to.

Freya replied " well as soon as the both of them realize that they are not were they belong they'll come…" "what if they don't come?" manami said then Freya finished the sentence before manami interrupted. " … after all they are the re-carnations of hiroki uchiha and hana haruno **(** **A/N hana is a Japanese word for flower its pronounced H-a-a-a-n-n-a-a not Hanna ok people work with me here _ ) **"hiroki and hana?" manami asked

"yes hiroki and hana" Freya said " you mean _those _hiroki and hana ??" mana said **( A/N the term "mana" is an abbreviation for manami ) ** "yes _those _hiroki and hana." Freya finished .

**Mean while the uchiha Dancing ball**

Sakura was finished singing and she went in a corner of the whole party because she certainly didn't like people staring at her.

While the uchiha stood there with a glass of wine in his hand when Karin came over and said "say sasuke-kun will you dance with me?" "no" was the simple answer.

"go out with me" whined while jiggling her fake boobs.

But sasuke was more stubborn "no" he said again. " Karin just get lost right now I'm too busy"

"busy with what??" she asked

Then he got frustrated and yelled " dobe where's dog boy !?" then naruto said " I think he's over there making out with some chick teme!!"

"well go get him you idiot !!" sasuke yelled

After a while naruto dragged kiba away from the chick and said " here he is teme"

"Wada ya want uchiha" kiba said .yep he was drunk

Sasuke said "here" he picked up Karin and threw her o the patio then kiba caught her.

"Wad is she for?" he said sasuke said "happy Hanukkah" even though it wasn't Hanukkah.

Mean while

Sasuke POV.

This is an unusual girl kaa-san invited to sing at this party. She was standing there singing. I have to admit she's a good singer.

'**ha you admit it that she has a good voice' **

' _WTF who the hell are you!!??' _

'**che humans… I'm you'**

'_I'm me so how can you be me' _

' **I'm the inner you u baka'**

'_any ways get lost' _

' **I cant you moron when there is a hottie in front of you , for the first time kaa-san was sensible inviting her to the party' **

'_I'm not a moron you idiot BTW get lost' _

'**I don't wanna' **

' _fine then I'll leave' _

Then it hit me have I heard of her before.??

NORMAL POV.

After a while of arguing with sasuke's own inner self he decided to walk out ignoring the entire series of events that were happening in the uchiha ballroom .

When sakura saw people at the dance party she excused her self from the singing and went to the ladies room .

**In the ladies room . **

Sakura walked in and yes she was alone . She stood in front of the mirror looking at her lavish and sexy self then she said " aww it's a shame to cut this lavish dress and waste it because I'm running away from this stupid ball."

Then she took out a blade and with that she ripped her dress a little short sp she would be able to run away easily she pony tailed her open hair and then she spotted a big window.

'its perfect' she thought and climbed out well duh she's a 15 yr old girl who was a singer and well duh she had to run away from the party because of naruto he was well ruining the entire scene.

Just then the uchiha was standing on the porch outside when he saw a figure with pink hair standing down in his lawn type garden. Then he ran after it.

Thank god sakura didn't notice him or she would have screamed to death , any ways she was calling sei her body guard type of driver.

Just then sasuke came and said " who are you ?"

Sakura screamed " AAAAAA" then sasuke put a hand over her mouth and said "shut up"

She continued screaming and then he got frustrated and said "SHUT UP !!!"

Then sakura became silent. Sasuke broke the silence by saying "lets start over" "ok" sakura said. "who are you and what are you doing here?" sasuke said ; sakura replied " I'm sakura haruno and I'm the singer who was singing on the stage and now I'm planning to run away from your dancing party ." finished sakura. "nice to now you know my name and are not going all gaga over me like other fan-girls." sasuke stated . Then he said " wait what happened to your out fit??" he raised an eye brow. " I ripped it on purpose so id be easy for me to escape; there fore excuse " sakura stated. sasuke said "sasuke is fine." "ok well excuse me 'sasuke'" sakura said . "ok then sa-ku-ra" sasuke said.

Both of them didn't notice that they liked when sasuke and sakura said each others names.

Sakura said " sei-kun?, yeah I'm here at the uchiha mansion come and pick me up ok??"

"anything for you sakura-chan besides are you running away from the party just like the rest??" sei said and sakura said " yeah" "ok I'll be there." "bye"

Sasuke saw she got off the phone and said " ok so by any chance do you go to our school konoha high" sakura said "not yet but start tomorrow" "ok" sasuke said.

**Mean while some where in haruno mansion.**

Freya and mana were talking again…

Freya said "we'll have to bring them together after all it was their parents wish."

"so you are saying that uchiha san's parents right now are fake" mana said "yes" Freya said. "why are you fooling him? Freya chan" " well ya see I needed those fake parents to be of some use and besides at that time I found sakura to take care of , so I had to gave sasuke to his foster parents and no they will not abuse him or else I'll deal with them separately and besides they know the rules." Freya said mana said "oh" she sounded relieved .

**Mean wile out side the uchiha mansion:**

Sakura waited and waited and finally sei decided to show up

Sei yelled "come on sakura chan!!!" sei was a cute looking guy and handsome but not hotter than uchiha.

"bye sasuke I'll see you at school" she smiled and ran off.

**Sooo please leave a review I f you read this. And tell me if you like this chappie ^.* **

**Plus thank you Cool44 soo much **

**Sakura's aniki or nii-chan [ older brother] will show up in the next chappie *o* **

**Plus wanted to kill my self because I was sick and I was fixing this chappie up I was up till 1:03 am in the morning. **

**So sayonara for now *o***


End file.
